Smoked Out
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Tag to 10x02. Asthmatic!Sam. When Cole smokes out the building, Dean just watches as his brother struggles for breath on the floor of the bar.


Tag to **10x02**.

* * *

><p>Hearing the smash of the glass window behind him, Sam turned in an instant. A small canister rolled across the floor, coming to a still beside the youngest Winchester's foot. A small pop could her heard before smoke began pouring from the metal container. Sam's eyes widened. The smoke was immediate and thick, clouding the room in seconds.<p>

Dean raised an eyebrow slightly.

Sam began coughing, throat rebelling against the lack of clean oxygen as he could feel himself growing weaker. His inhaler was in his duffel in the truck, he just had to reach it. Hacking into the cuff of his jacket, Sam doubled over, before dropping to his knees on the wooden floor of the bar.

Dean, who was still stood in the same position as he had been when the canister entered the room, looked down at his little brother, his expression neutral.

"De'..." Sam attempted to speak, but his throat burned and his breaths were becoming ever shorter with every shaky inhale.

The smoke was well and truly engulfing them now. Visibility was low, but the two brothers could still see each other through the white cloud. Looking at the expression on his older brother's face, Sam winced, hurting to see the lack of care. He was used to his brother being by his side in seconds when his asthma spiked, or was spiked by something. Reassuring arms holding onto him as all form of strength diminished as he fought for breath, ultimately finding none. A hand trying to help him breath by rubbing his back. And another offering him his inhaler, Dean sometimes having to administer the drug himself when Sam was simply too weak to do it himself.

Now was one of those times. Sam was struggling to stay conscious as his lungs begged for air. There was no way Sam was going to make it to the truck, nevermind use his inhaler. Weakly looking up at his brother, he became desperate. "De'..." He was cut off as he once again started hacking away into his sleeve, body shaking in almost exhaustion from fighting for non existent air. "Dean...please..." His eyes began to flutter as he felt himself drifting into the dark place. "De'..."

Footsteps could heard as Sam made out the boots of his brother stood in front of him. Feeling a hand grab him by the back of the neck of his jacket, he found himself being dragged across the floor. Everything was hazy as black spots danced in his vision.

The door clanged loudly in front of him before he was lifted up slightly from the ground and thrown out the building with little consideration. Landing heavily on the light concrete, Sam could feel the vast expanses of oxygen just waiting to be breathed in, he just couldn't. His lungs were still struggling, his throat having closed as he coughed and spluttered.

Dean had long walked off since dumping him outside the bar. Sam could hear the sound of a conversation across the lot, one of the voices Dean's, the other belonging to that psycho, Cole. The fall had jarred his shoulder, adding to the already painful injury, and the abuse it had received from action man. The pain adding the the already awesome cocktail of agony from his lungs and throat. He could try calling Cas, but he couldn't just zap anymore, and he was in no shape to have to step into this. It wasn't fair on Cas to have to suffer just because of his stupid lungs.

Footsteps could be heard again, approaching him at a steady walking pace. He heard a clatter before they left, walking back across the lot. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Sam weakly looked over at the source of the clatter. There lay his inhaler. Not the one from his duffel though, the one that Dean carried himself in case something happened. Reaching out a hand, it took him a few attempts to grab it, but eventually Sam was able to grasp the thing tight enough to reel it back to him. Placing the inhaler to his mouth, he pressed down on the plunger with shaking hands, feeling the spray dose his burning throat. He pressed down once again before he was finally able to take in a breath.

"Gah..." He knew he was going to have to go back in there. He needed the cuffs. Sam felt drained from the attack, but he had no choice. He had to save his brother. He had to save Dean, and this could be his only chance. There was a part of his brother left in there. The inhaler proved it. Placing his hands down on the ground to steady himself, Sam slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Sam took a couple of long, deep breaths before using his arm to cover his mouth and nose. He then made his way back inside the building.


End file.
